Vida de Namorados e Namoradas?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Um doce conto de volta a Konoha. A.u. Naruto finalmente trouxe Sasuke de volta. Esqueça todo o drama do Kishimoto-sensei por um minuto e divirta-se! SasuNaru/InoSaku


Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence mas sim ao Sasuke! Buahaha! Brincadeira, Naruto não me pertence mas eles estão aqui porque os contrabandeei do Japão e agora são meus! Meus! Falando serio agora (quem falava antes era a lin-scorpios mas agora a lin-libra voltou.^.^") Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, fic sem fins lucrativos. O único fim é fazer os leitores sentirem emoções, diferente do Itachi que não sente nada xp! Itachi: ¬¬' Mas chega de conversa e vamos a fic.

Peraí! Quase esqueci: a fic possui yaoi e Yuri, não gosta? Não leia! Você foi avisado(a).

**VIDA DE NAMORADOS (E NAMORADAS?)**

**Por Linna da Costa**

Assim que Sasuke botou os pés em Konoha, depois de tanto tempo e tendo sido resgatado, arrastado e trazido por Naruto, Sakura pulou nos braços de Sasuke, dizendo animada:

- Que bom que voltou!

Passou um bom tempo lá pendurada, alugando o ouvido do Uchiha mais novo que tentava tira-la de si.

- Larga, Sakura!

- Agora, que voltou depois de tanto tempo, se vingou e....

- Sai, Sakura!

- Está mais velho! na idade para casarmos, claro ainda vai demorar pois tem os preparativos...

O loiro olhava aquilo pasmo, dividido se ficava magoado por não haver uma reação firme de Sasuke ou se ria da situação.

Então Ino chegou e pelos velhos tempos se jogou em Sasuke também, falando com a rosada:

- Então quantos filhos sai?

- Muitos. Depende, é claro, da vontade do Sasuke-kun também.

Isso foi a gota d'água para o último dos Uchiha.

Empurrou com firmeza as duas para longe de si e elas quase caíram no meio da rua movimentada que parou para ver a confusão.

- o que houve, Sasuke? Ah, já sei, não quer filhos? Tudo bem, assim eu continuo bonita....

- Primeiro -interrompeu com um prazer sádico- não me chame de "Sasuke" apenas, não lhe dei e nem vou dar essa intimidade. (Lin-scorpios: eu sei para quem voce "dá" essa intimidade, SasUKE. Sasuke: o/o quieta e continua a fic, mulher!)

As duas arregalaram os olhos e tentaram voltar a falar, mas Sasuke as impediu.

- Ainda não terminei! E agora vão me deixar falar até o fim o que eu não consegui dizer em toda essas temporadas com mais de 500 episódios! Todos concordaram quietinhos, com a cabeça, até Naruto que mesmo ao lado do moreno (e não vendo seus olhos em fúria e triunfo) sentia a aura emanada por ele.

- Aonde eu estava? ah, sim. Segundo: não quero filhos, não com você pelo menos! E também nem pensar em casar principalmente contigo! terceiro: as duas são IRRITANTES! (Sasuke:adoro dizer isso. Lin-libra: também adoro ouvir isso.) Quarto: voce não é e nunca foi bonita, tábua rosa! e finalmente, Quinto: qual a minha vontade? Vou te mostrar a minha vontade. Preste bem atenção!

Todos pararam para ver o que o Uchiha faria, dos que assistiam distinguíamos: Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, etc.

Sasuke deu um sorriso maligno e malicioso e virou-se para o loiro assustado ao seu lado e o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair em seus braços, completamente corado, o loiro olhou para cima vendo novamente os lindos orbes negros tão de perto. O Uchiha mais novo enlaçou firme a cintura do menor e segurando-o carinhosamente pela nuca o beijou intensamente.

Naruto ainda tentou afastar-se, empurrando com as mãos o peito de Sasuke, um leve resquício de sanidade dizendo que todos o viam e que o Uchiha autrora pedira segredo quanto ao relacionamento de ambos, mas... "Não era Sasuke quem o beijava com tanta vontade em publico? Não era o teme quem agora deslizava e descia a mão de suas costas até quase sua...oh...ele sabia que isso o enlouquecia! Maldito! que se dane! eu só preciso desses lábios contra os meus!" pensava o loiro.

E relaxou, envolvendo com os braços o pescoço de Sasuke, acariciando os fios negros enquanto permitia o acesso de sua boca à língua faminta de Sasuke.

O queixo de todos caíram, quase que literalmente, mas do chão não passaram, então eles podiam recolocar depois xp.

Soltando os lábios, agora rosados pelo beijo, de Naruto, o moreno disse para quem quisesse ouvir.

-Entendeu? Se não eu digo com todas as letras: a minha vontade é o e do loiro aqui porque ele é MEU, entenderam, **MEU NAMORADO!** E prepare o funeral quem encostar nele! Ou em mim!- o Uchiha disse olhando a rosada.

Ela estava com olhos muito arregalados e não piscava, mas essa ultima frase a fez começar a derramar algumas lágrimas e esconder o rosto no pescoço de Ino que acariciava os fios cor-de-rosa a confortando.

Na rua Jiraya estava nos braços de Tsunade dizendo coisas como "Onde foi que eu errei?" "eu o treinei com tanto empenho e como ele retribui?" "eu treinei! se ainda fosse a cobra do Orochimaru eu entendia ter ido por esse caminho,mas eu..."

-M-meu bebê...-gemeu Iruka ficando tonto e caindo, sendo amparado pelos braços fortes de Kakashi que riu.

-Boa, Sasuke.

Iruka indignado começou a falar e falar, nem se entendia o quê por tão afobado e confuso estar. Kakashi olhou para os lados, vendo que ninguém reparava nos dois e abaixou a mascara, fazendo o outro calar-se imediatamente e ficar fortemente corado e entreabrir os lábios com olhar perdido nos traços do Ninja que Copia.

E aproveitando-se da distração do menor tomou os lábios macios, abraçando sua cintura.

Iruka arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se todo arrepiado com o contato, mas a razão falava mais alto, fazendo-o por as mãos nos ombros de Kakashi empurrando mas passou a apertá-los tentando conter a onda de prazer ao sentir o maior enfiando a língua, querendo aprofundar o beijo, com isso Iruka desistiu, não conseguiria resistir mais as provocações daquele homem.

Soltava gemidinhos baixos e suspirava o nome de Kakashi por entre o beijo, fazendo a rua quase silenciosa e todos nela os olharem.

-I-iruka-sensei? -perguntou, mais para si do que para o outro, Naruto.

Iruka parou o que fazia, olhando o loiro e percebendo a situação ficou totalmente constrangido.

-Pelo visto não temos que nos preocupar com a não-aprovação do Iruka-sensei.-riu irônico sasuke.

-Qualquer objeção é só me chamar.-sorriu kakashi

Tanto Naruto quanto Iruka berraram emburrados "Sasuke!" e "Kakashi!" , respectivamente.

_Aquilo era só o começo de uma longa vida juntos._

FI...!

Peraí, e o que houve com a vaca rosa?

Bem, depois do berro do Sasuke, Ino a levou até um dos muitos campos de treinamento, numa clareira com algumas árvores de cerejeira e o que rolou foi:

Sakura já parara de chorar e agora estava sentada ao lado de Ino num tronco caído, enquanto a loira enxugava com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas, passando-os pelas bochechas e chegando aos lábios numa suave carícia.

- Há muito tempo eu sabia que o Sasuke-kun não era mais meu (Sasuke: Eu nunca fui!), mas uma parte de mim ainda queria ser salva pelo príncipe encantado.- suspirou a rosada e ao se arrepiar com a carícia, perguntando -o que está f-fazendo?

- Sabe, sakura, eu posso ser seu príncipe encantado se quiser.-falou a loira, mirando os lábios com odor de morango.

- Quer dar uma de Utena? Não tá falando sér...

Porem Sakura não pode terminar de falar, pois fora beijada e, diga-se de passagem, com muita vontade. Fios rosas misturavam-se com loiros e as mãos femininas de unhas pintadas da loira passavam por todos os cantos fazendo a menor suspirar.

Até que apartaram o beijo, ofegantes e Sakura timidamente perguntar:

- Quer mesmo isso?

- Porquê não? Vamos, quer namorar comigo?

- Eh..bem..não sei.

-O que não sabe?

- Porque não querer!

- Ahn?

- Não importa. Quero sim ser sua namorada.

Agora sim:

FIM!

N.A: Se me perguntarem:Linna-chan, de onde saiu isso? Eu respondo: Não faço a menor idéia!

Simplesmente surgiu! e é incrível como as idéias surgem sempre tão cedo...(são 02:30 am). Na verdade a idéia dessa loucura que (agradeço por) acabaram de ler era bem menor na minha cabecinha, mas como eu sempre não me controlo, ela foi crescendo e crescendo até ficar desse tamanhinho aí. ^.^' O mais dizer? Ah, essa é minha primeira fic oficial de Naruto! (tenho a impressão de que todos dizem isso, hehe) E foi feita a base da minha mente perve..digo, divertida, dor nos dedos e uma cara de sono na aula de hoje, mas também carinho, amor por esses fofos personagens. Feliz Natal!

E eu odeio a Sakura (leia-se vaca rosa irritante) deu para notar pelo modo que o Sasuke falou com ela? não? tudo bem, eu dou umas idéias pra Ino torturar ela, ou o Sasuke (em sentidos diferentes claro...) ou qualquer um, o importante é vingar os librianos pois há boatos que o Kishimoto-san quer terminar a serie com o Naruto (vulgo: libriano lindo, loiro e uke mais fofo e famoso do mundo) com ela! Não importa se é boato ou não! Castigo nela!

p.s 1: Teve Yuri! Pq? Sei lá. Não tenho nada contra, seja yaoi, hentai ou yuri, o importante é ser feliz e feliz o outro fazer!

p.s 2: deu para notar que o Naru e o Sasu já tinham algo? E que o Kakashi vinha provocando o Iruka há algum tempo e esse vinha resistindo? Se não, eu tentei, sutilmente, dizer isso na história.

p.s 3: a alusão que fiz a Utena é porque estou lendo o mangá e na primeira versão a Utena seria loira, sabe? E me baseio na idéia que a Utena passa para ver a Ino com a Sakura.

Bem e assim encerro. 24/11/08. Bons sonhos.

_Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura._


End file.
